For the Love of Lucy
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: A walk in the woods turns into disaster but shapes into something wonderful.


****

The Narn**ian Phantom Stallions A/N: This is something me and Iluvhorses1997 worked on together. Hope yall like it. This was really fun for us to write. Warning this is very sappy =D**

Iluvhorses1997's A/N Please review! :)

For the Love of Lucy

Lucy was very surprised when Tumnus had asked her to go for a walk with him. He had been avoiding her lately. She had accepted the invitation of course! She decided to change into a soft silky brown dress for the occasion, that really brought out her beautiful copper hair. Susan would have her hide if she dare wore her red and gold dress and got it dirty while walking, She brushed her hair back that had been recently piled on her head. She weaved it into one long braid, and tied it back with a bright green ribbon.  
With a sigh and final look in the mirror she spun down the stairs, not caring that it wasn't proper for an eighteen year old girl to do.  
Hardly paying attention to where she was going she nearly ran into Tumnus who was at the bottom of the stairs.  
Lucy slammed right into him  
Chuckling he reached out to steady her before she fell to the you ready? Tumnus asked and held out his arm. Lucy nodded and slid her arm in his, with a soft smile.  
She watched him closely as he walked. She heard and saw the click of his hooves on the marble floor, and the way his blue eyes sparkled, and his curly hair... It looked so silky. She wanted so much to run her fingers through it and see how soft it really was. Was it soft like a kittens fur? Or was it soft but coarse like a horses hair?  
Lucy quickly looked away, flushing as Tumnuss gaze fell on her. She hoped he hadn't seen her watching.  
She reminded Tumnus of a doe. Long, copper-brown hair, soft and innocent chocolate eyes and a smile like no other. Her skin was lightly tanned showing that she loved the outdoors more than fashionable white skin. The very sight of her made him go weak in the knees.

As they walked through the woods they talked. They talked about a lot of stuff. From former wars, the surrounding lands, but their most common conversation was Aslan.

When do you think he'll be back? Lucy asked in melancholy kind of voice.  
â€œI don't know Lu. You know he's not a tame lion. He will come when he wants to, and not a moment sooner, or later." Tumnus answered slowly. He was walking with his hands behind his back like he does.  
I know he's not a tame lion. I've been told that. It's just... Lucy's voice trailed off. She had wanted to ask Aslan something. But she hadn't seen him since she was ten. And then she hadn't known that she would-that she would... Fall in love with Tumnus.  
Oh Aslan, will it work for us?  
Tumnus didn't even know that she loved him more than anything in the world. And better yet he treated her almost the same as he did when she was little.  
A tear fell from her eye. She tried to wipe it away before he saw it, but Tumnus saw the tear almost as soon as it fell. He knew her and her emotions better than anyone else in Narnia.  
â€œLucy? What's the matter?â€ he stopped and they stood still by a giant oak tree. He touched her shoulder and she flinched away slightly.  
Lucy shook her head, and struggled to keep from crying, but it didn't work. Another tear fell from her eye. She stared up at him feeling like she was going to fall apart right there.  
"Lucy?" He furrowed his eyebrows in worry at the pained look etched on her face.  
"I'm in love, and the person I love doesn't love me!" Lucy choked and the tears decided they were going to flow freely.  
Tumnus pulled her close against his chest with an intake of breath. The very thought of Lucy being in love with a Prince or King was like a kick in the ribs.  
How could someone not love Lucy?  
Lucy pulled away unable to stand being held so tenderly by him. She couldn't let him touch her. It hurt too much to know he was only doing it as a friend would. She ran from him as if her life depended on it.  
"Lucy! Don't run away! It's dangerous!" Tumnus hollered after his friend in alarm. There was talk about wolf sighting recently and it wasn't a good idea to be out alone.  
Lucy kept running and ignored his words. She wasn't going to ever go back. Never! It would hurt too much. She couldn't face again until he knew how she felt. But if he did he would most likely scorn her for her falling for him.  
Tumnus watched her go in a slight daze. What had he done? Had he said something to make her angry or fear him? He trotted after her in anxiety of her safety. But he couldn't find her. She had disappeared into the trees. Panic was gripping him even more by the second.  
He groaned and stood still to see if he could hear her footfalls. He held onto his horns in distress.

Lucy sat on a rock and cried into her hands. Her heart was breaking. Breaking into a million little pieces, and dissolving into liquid that was coming out of her eyes. Tumnus didn't love her and never would! He still thought she was a little girl. The little girl that he found at the lamp-post. The same girl that came from Spare Oom. The tears were falling faster. She was crying so hard that she didn't hear the snap of a twig, or a low snarling. She didn't feel the gaze of ten pairs of yellow eyes watching her. She only felt the pain of loving someone, and not being loved in return.  
Then she heard it.  
A low, ferocious snarl.

Her head jerked up and she stood quickly, and she saw ten gray wolves surrounding her. Her eyes widened in horror. She thought they looked familiar, and was sure that by the snarling they were not friendly at all.  
"We're glad to see you Queen Lucy." The alpha wolf mockingly bowed to her.

She didn't say anything, and she was so scared that she felt faint. He mouth was dry as sandpaper.  
"We've been wanting to talk to you for a long time." The alpha snarled nastily getting so close to her that they could have been touching noses.  
The wolf was massive.  
She backed up against the rock. Why hadn't she stayed with Tumnus and not run away?  
"Do you know how much it hurts to have your true queen taken from you?" The wolf snarled again, and Lucy backed up so much that she fell off the rock right in front of another wolf.  
It growled at her and lunged.  
"Tumnus! Tumnus! Save me!" She screamed as she felt teeth biting into her skin, and the claws, while not sharp hurt when they dug into her skin.

"Tumnus! Lucy yelped in agony as one of the wolf's teeth ripped her skin on one of her arms open.  
"He's not going to come for you. He's too much of a coward of a faun." The alpha wolf gave a cruel laugh before snipping at her.  
A terrible scream pierced the air as one of the wolves knocked Lucy to the ground ready to snap her neck.

Tumnus heard Lucy's cries and began running towards the voice. If only she would call for him again. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest he thought it would burst. The scream unraveled him horribly and he knew Lucy had met up with some wolves. He only hoped he could get to her before something horrid happened.  
"Tumnus!" Lucy screamed but it was quickly cut off with a pained feminine squeal.  
He charged, and came into the small clearing. He was outraged at what he saw. Ten wolves surrounded Lucy who lay on the ground terrified and broken.  
He pulled out the knife he had started to carry with him, and grabbed a large stout stick nearby. He lunged at the wolves with a wild cry of rage and fought his way through them to Lucy.  
He barely felt the pain of teeth in his legs as the wolves bit at him. All he felt was anger at the wolves for attacking his beloved Lucy. He kicked with his hooves, bit with his teeth, sliced with his knife, and clobbered with the stick he had.  
Nobody hurt his Lucy and lived to tell about it.  
With a final ram of his horns into the last wolf alive or conscious Tumnus finally got to look at Lucy's condition.  
His heart nearly stopped at the sight. There was blood all over her. Blood in her hair, and on her face, and on all of her clothes which were torn in places.

"Lucy! Lucy please be okay!" he fell down beside her and cradled her head gently.  
Her eyes fluttered open then shut. Her breathing slowed more by the minute. Tumnus knew he had no time to waste and started to feel in her small bag for her cordial. She had left it, and her dagger at the Cair.  
"No Lucy!" Tumnus cried out. Tears sprang from his eyes, as he felt the pain of Lucy about to die. "Lucy. Lucy, please don't die! I'm begging you! Please, find the will to live! Lucy!" He held her against him as she violently shook. "Lucy, don't die. I-I-I love you." He buried his face in her hair not caring how much blood he was smearing on his self.  
Lucy's eyes fluttered open. She saw the tears in his eyes. She had heard him say that he loved her. She saw the blood on his face, and the cut on one of his legs.  
"Tumnus." She whispered his name nearly croaking from the effort. "You really love me?" she weakly raised her hand to touch his cheek.  
Tumnus nodded slowly, his eyes closing at her touch and reopened.  
"Tumnus. I love you too." Lucy's lips twitched slightly. Her face was pale but she looked happy even though she was clearly in horrible pain.  
Tumnus's eyes widened. He was the one she loved? She had thought that he didn't love her? How could he not? There had always been a spark. Even when she had been ten, and him twenty four he had loved her, even if had only been like a brother at first. He had loved her even then. And now he was so happy to find that she loved him too.

He kissed her softly. It was a sweet kiss. The best kiss that had ever taken place in Narnia and ever would.  
Suddenly he remembered her state of health and quickly broke the kiss.

â€œWe have to get you home, Lucy,â€ he insisted before raising painfully and lifting her up in his arms.  
Her lips were in a tight line as if she were afraid to loosen them for fear she would let out a scream of pain.  
She limply wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. Unconsciousness was trying to overtake her senses as Tumnus carried her away from the wolves.  
Lucy let herself fall into the arms of unconsciousness feeling safe now.

Tumnus looked down at her with a soft worried smile. He felt it in his heart. Lucy was going to be fine. He could almost hear Aslan now whispering in his ear.  
_Lucy's going to be fine thanks to you. Remember these three things. Love, hold, and, protect her and you shall be happy together the rest of your days together. You have my blessing._

**Reviews are greatly valued.**


End file.
